


Can't live without you

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Illnesses, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Every 2-3 months the Legends hold a top-secret meeting about the New Generations. But the missing of Suguru pushed Terryman to call Mantaro. He'll find something bad.





	Can't live without you

Muscle League headquarters in Japan where in Tokyo simply because that city was the only one that had a story with martial arts and had the same spirit the Chojin shared: loyalty to the (Chojin) morals until the end. There was another city the Kinniku Clan took into account millenia ago, when the Chojin needed to have a base on Earth, and that was Rome, when it was at the peak of its glory, but the aliens decided not to chose it, just because they knew Romans used Chojin in the Colosseo, and so they chose Japan, and, centuries later, Tokyo.

And on that day the Legends had to held a top-secret meeting talking about the new generations and what they were doing: they would meet periodically to catch up with the Chairman and to find if they were having a good and proper behaviour as Seigi Chojin defending Earth or if they had to be reintegrated in the Heracles Factory – this meeting started to be held after the New Generation vs Generation Ex tournament. And the amazing fact is that it wasn’t Harabote Muscle to propose this, no, it was both Kinnikuman and Terryman! They hated how their sons were getting too much into their teenager age – although their wives defended their sons – for a Seigi Chojin. And so, this catch up meeting started to be held.

But the problem now was different: Suguru didn’t show himself up yet, and without him the meeting could not start. And even if the Legends knew the king was pathologically late, a two-hour delay was too much even for him.

«…nope. He doesn’t even answer his phone.» sighed Terryman, putting his smartphone on the table. He was getting nervous. His friend would warn him of his delay, right? Back in the ‘80s and ‘90s they could not warn about anything, but today was the 21st century, anyone with a smartphone, if he had a delay or anything else, would warn the ones with whom would meet up. But he didn’t. And that was alarming.

«We should not worry too much. We know him, maybe has lost himself in the food and forgot we had the meeting today.» said Robin, trying to hide is fear his friend had an accident or something bad.

«Even you don’t believe your words, Robin.» attested Warsman, crossing his arms.

«Anyway, we should not panic: I called Mantaro to come here with an excuse, and then we can ask him if he knows where is father is. – I know, I know, it’s a top-secret meeting and we’re going to talk about them, but if there’s someone that can certainly know where Suguru is, that’s his son. Unless he doesn’t know his father is here …» continued Terryman, trying to calm himself.

«But the _niño_ deeply cares for his parents, although he argues many times with Suguru … maybe we’ll worry even him, and I don’t like that.»

«You still remember the time Suguru let us hold in our arms a new-born Mantaro, do you? I clearly remember your bright smile when you were holding him …»

«Because you don’t, Wolf?» counter-attacked Buffaloman, glaring fiercely at him.

«No, I remember too, but I’m not that emotional.»

«Strange, you cried when Mantaro was born.»

«Ok, now stop. We can’t afford to speak about a new-born Mantaro when he’s coming here. How could we explain?»

«Ramenman is right. Now we just need to- Come in, Mantaro, and do not worry. We won’t chastise you.» said Robin, noticing the sapphire blue eyes that were spying the room.

Mantaro entered the room with his duffel bag on his left shoulder, and the leather jacket was opened just to sweat less. «Uhm … did I do something wrong? When uncle Terry calls me is bec-»

«I called you because of your father.»

«Mh? If he showed you the photos he took when I was a child and I was taking a bath, I can explain.»

«No, it’s not- he carries the photos of a child you everywhere? Really?»

«Not only that, he carries everywhere the handkerchief you lend him, too … actually, he gave it to Terry – it’s a long story – but not only that. Even the photo you all took with the red bandana.»

«Umpf. Typical of your father.» Terryman smirked «Anyway, we called you up because … ehm … you see, we should have had a meeting to discuss some important things about … er …»

«I know you meet every two-three months to play cards, dad always tells me so … you don’t have to lie.»

«Playing cards, right! Anyway, your father is really late and-»

«You want me to call him, uncle Terry? Ok. – he rapidly called his father, but he didn’t answer – Mh, strange, dad always answers at the phone when I call him … do you want me to go to his hotel to check him up? Maybe he fell asleep … you know, it’s twenty-six hours of flight from Planet Kinniku, and dad told me yesterday he was a little tired … I only think he’s sleeping. I’ll go check it up for you.»

Terryman smiled: «Thanks, Mantaro.» and then the prince went on his path.

«Sometimes he really is like his mother. But he still has that smile only his father wears.» said Ramenman, when Mantaro wasn’t there.

«Yes … but unfortunately he took after his mother.»

«Mh? I don’t think so, Robin. He has all the flaws of Suguru when he was young.»

«Maybe. But trust me, I overlooked him for three months, he took after him mother, Brocken.»

«If you say it …»

***

Mantaro arrived at the Peninsula Tokyo Hotel, one of Tokyo’s most luxurious hotels, and tried to call his father again. But he didn’t answer. Again. He was starting to get nervous. He knows his father slept like a log, and not only when he was tired, but the fact he did not answer twice in a row at the phone … it was strange, so strange, even for him … in reality, he quickly had a bad feeling about his father when he was with the Legends, but he had to fake it just not to worry them too much.

And so, he went straight to the reception desk to ask if his father showed up for the breakfast or if he actually arrived there the other day. «I’m sorry, sir … can I get an information?»

«Right away, sir. What do you need to know?»

Mantaro searched a photo of his father, then asked: «Does my dad showed up for breakfast today? Or has he already arrived?»

The receptionist looked at the photo, then answered: «Yes, I remember I checked in yesterday, but could you please tell me his name? I’ll check if he had breakfast.»

«Oh, right, how foolish I am! My dad’s name’s Suguru Kinniku.»

The receptionist opened his eyes wide: «Oh my! You’re the son of Kinnikuman! Anyway, he didn’t have breakfast today. Do you want me to call his room?»

«Yes please.» and then Mantaro waited, but his father did not answer even at that phone «Could you please lend me his room key? I don’t want something bad happened to him.» and then he received the key and, after a brief «Thank you so much.» he ran to his father’s room.

He could not stand the lift slowness, so he ran up nine floors of stairs and then searched for the room 1007. When he found it, he tried to hear his father calling: «Dad, it’s me, Mantaro, I’m here because you’re skipping your meeting with the Legends … dad, can you hear me? Dad?» and then he could bear it no more and entered the room. He found his father passed out at the footboard. «Dad!» he tried to wake him up, but it was all useless. And so, he called the reception to tell them he needed an ambulance.

***

Hospital. He hated hospitals. Because he knew when someone had something bad went to the hospital. It happened the same to her grandma. She didn’t feel well that night, and then, the other day, she died. And Mantaro could not sustain the sight of his loved ones in an hospital bed. He could freak out.

The paramedics transported his father straight to the X-Rays room, where the doctors controlled both his heart and head. And while he was outside crying not to lose his father, the doctor came out of the room, telling they found what his father had: he had the bends, also known as decompression sickness. And he told him it was strange, since his father wasn’t a diver, but the doctor told him that what happened to his father was _similar_ to the bends, because of the decompression his body sustained when he landed on Earth. But he added they would give him a shot so he could wake up, since he was a Chojin, and he would not die for something so … _stupid_, for their body.

And Mantaro, after hearing that, didn’t call nobody. Not Terryman, not Robin, not Meat. No one. He didn’t even call her mother. He wanted no one to worry for his father, because he knew that if his father found out, he would get mad. And now he was lying in that damned bed, and the prince could not keep his tears from falling. He was so near to lose his father that he could not think about anything else.

He was squeezing his dad’s hand, hoping that contact would make him feel better and make him wake up, and was smelling a hint of disinfectant that surrounded that room. But from his father, there were no vital signs. And Mantaro was starting to lose hope.

What if his dad wouldn’t wake up? How could he face his mother and his father’s friends? What if his dad slept into a coma? How could he face life without his dad? He couldn’t live without him!

«So, you were here …»

That voice made Mantaro stand up and turned to the one who spoke: it was Robin. And along with him, there was Terryman. Mantaro couldn’t answer.

«Why didn’t you call us, son? You know you can trust us, right?» continued Terryman, looking into Mantaro’s eyes: they were all blurred from tears and the Texan could tell he was going to cry again. Robin noticed that, too, so the two Legends hugged the prince, who started crying again.

«He … he was lying on the floor … with … with his eyes closed … the medics said he passed out three hours before my arriving and … a-and that he … he’s alive t-thanks to … to …» he didn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t, the concern and anxiety for his father were too much for him to handle.

«Your father is probably the strongest Chojin I ever met … I’ll be alright, Mantaro …» said Robin, but the person he saw being born was too upset to answer, so he added: «I know you’ll be alright we he’ll wake up, but now you just have to think to other things. But first, do you want to tell us what happened to him?»

Mantaro wiped away his tears, then answered: «Y-Yes.» he drank a glass of water Terryman was offering him, then started: «W-When I arrived at the hotel I asked about him and, when they called his room and did not answer, I asked his room key and went straight to him. When I entered I … I saw him passed out and … ah, my daddy!» this time Terryman tried to console him, then the prince could continue, saying: «While I was waiting for him in the hospital, the doctor came out of the X-Rays room saying that he had something similar to the bends, since it happened due to the change of gravity from space shuttle to Earth and … and he said he’ll wake up because he’s a Chojin and he won’t have any side effects but … but he still did not wake up!»

«Ah’m sure he will, Mantaro.»

«Terry’s right, Mantaro. He’ll make it.»

«It’s … it’s because I … I can’t live without him … even though we fight sometimes, we care deeply about each other … I still remember when he held me tight because I had nightmares … I could not think about my life without him! I love my daddy so much!»

«A-And you … you can’t know now how much I love _you_, my son …»

That phrase made everyone in the room turn around to the king: he was awake. But most importantly, he was alive.

«Dad … dad …» Mantaro jumped on the bed and hugged his father tight «I love you, dad! I love you! _I can’t live without you_, daddy! I’m sorry if we fight sometimes, but I really _do_ love you! Please stay with me!»

«I’m always with you, my sweet angel. And don’t worry, even if I’m old, I won’t die so easily.» he kissed his son on the forehead «Thank you.» he said, both to his son and his friends, whom he knew took care of Mantaro.

And Robin and Terryman nodded smiling, crying of happiness.


End file.
